User blog:SpartanEditor777/Intervju med Peter Johansson Lead Designer för Just Cause 2 (TRANSLATED)
First question Interviewer: What can you tell us about the game, it's been taking 4 years to make it. Has it been a lot of up's n down's? Peter Johansson: Yeah, it's has been that. It stood very clear early in the process that we wanted to re-do almost everything from the first game. And that was, of course, a very tough decision, so we are very happy about that today because it has already paid us back in so much... When you're playing the first game now, you'll notice that the game has been improved on all points. So that feels very enjoyable of course. Second question Interviewer: Do you also play a lot of games? Peter Johansson: Yeah, I have been playing since I was a kid. My dad had a computer shop when I grew up, so I grew up with that, from the early consoles to the ones we have today. Third question Interviewer: Is this your dream work? Peter Johansson: Yeah, it's really a lot of fun. But I'm actually I got a Master of Science in Business and Economics, and I worked as an accountant before, so there you can say I've "change tracks" so to speak. But it's nothing I regret now. A lot of hard work, but damn fun. Fourth question Interviewer: Can you tell us a bit about the story in Just Cause 2? Peter Johansson: Yeah, the story takes place a bit after where the previous game ended. You really don't need to know anything from the last game to understand this game. But now it is again Rico Rodriguez, an agent in this organization called The Agency who works with regime change. But now, you will be sent to Panau which is an unstable island in south-east Asia with a crazy dictator and your assignment is basically to track down your old boss and mentor Tom Sheldon and kill him. He has disappeared on the island with a lot of money. Then, of course, everything is not black and with on this island. Things escalate kinda quickly. A lot of conflicts you'll need to take care of. As said, a really unstable world, everything that needs, is Rico to get there and create some chaos (He he he, laughing) Fifth question Interviewer: You said chaos there, could you tell us something about the chaos system, because it looked really interesting Peter Johansson: What we want to find/or explore with the Chaos system, is a way for us to treat this story in an action-figured way, is one way. And also, one thing that we learned from the first game was that the structure is very important in an open-world game like this, and we wanted to fill that world with more funny and meaningful things but also give the player a lot of freedom and find their own way throughout the game. Because when you have such a big game world as this, and you do it very "linear" it becomes like a transport way from A to B that's important at the moment. So we thought, build the world just as a very big playground to explore and play around in. In some way, to create some "chaos". And then again, give the player a lot of freedom to create their own way for their "chaos". So you can collaborate with fractions that are located here on the island. Create chaos in different faction missions, or you can explore by yourself, create sabotage, kill high-ranking officers, etc... so overall, there are thousands of ways to do this. Just by doing only missions is one way to do it for example. So when you create your "chaos", you provoke these reactions that you find in other people in the game world, and you'll need these reactions to go forward in the game eventually. Unlock new Agency missions. You can also unlock new weapons on the Black Market. Your influence in this world keeps on growing as you go deeper into the game. So you can basically say that "chaos" is somewhat of value in the game, and everything else that you do in the game is connected to that "chaos". Sixth question: Interviewer: How big of a role do the vehicles have in the game? Peter Johansson: They matter. It's really fun. We have 104 different vehicles in the game world, and we have been working a lot with getting each and every vehicle it's own "taste", including advantages and disadvantages. If you're getting a sports car, it's obviously very fast but be more careful with the foot on the gas. If you are out on the crass, it's gonna be more difficult to control of course. So there's a major difference between the vehicles this time, and a part of them is to try them out, track them down, and see which one you have found and haven't. Seventh question Interviewer: Which one is your favorite vehicle? Peter Johansson: I like, but I can't remember the name, but it's a speed-plane as we call it, which is a very fast airplane that I like to do fly stunts with. I like to explore the world and fly under bridges with it. like to Work on my bridge-slim stats. Eighth question Interviewer: Will we see any DLC's in the future? Peter Johansson: Yeah, there will be actually plenty of DLC's around in the future, that we will release. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to speak about them, so the only ones I can talk about, are the ones you'll get when you buy the limited edition. Then you'll get 5 I think different DLC's with that. I think it's called "Chaos Pack" or something like that, that you'll get when you buy the limited edition. But there is a lot planned to go on too. Interviewer: I saw Peter played the game, and I can say, it looked like when I watched it, but it is a lot more fun to play it yourself. The game releases today for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, so I suggest to everyone to go out and buy it. Outtakes Interviewer: Christer Engström, who is also a lead designer for the game Just Cause 2. I'm thinking, can you tell us a bit about the way (the process) from where you began making the game until the production? Christer Engström: I always begin to paint my stuff before I go on´, and that's damn important to me. So I started doing art classes just to really learn how to paint properly from the beginning. I struggled a lot, I sold paintings on squares/markets, and then eventually, I contacted Christopher and the boys here just to hire me. And there was always a lot of mess, I could really come forward to these guys. I was very talented, but they didn't really see it in me back then. So after like 7 or 8 years of hunting, I finally got on board the company, and I feel like things are turning out really good. Interviewer: How does it feel to like play your own game? Christer Engström: Terrible. I don't do it. I try to keep myself away from it. It's like the same for when a person sees their own movie that they have created. It's not possible. So - to hell with that shit Credits 'CtrlAltElite' on YouTube 'Avalanche Studios '''for producing' Just Cause 2' 'Translation provided by MACK // killerya#3780 on Discord.''' Category:Blog posts